jy3s_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Organization Turn
Home>Tabletop Games>System-Agnostic>Organizations System Organizations do the following each turn. Refresh Phase Do the following, in order. Refresh Resources All temporary Resource values, other than possibly Focus, are set to the appropriate permanent value. If Focus is not refreshed now, set it to zero and award points of Focus during the actions phase. Staff on each axis is set to zero. Asset Overhead For each Asset the organization controls, it must choose one: spend one point of either Funds or general Personnel, take one die of random Trouble, or liquidate the Asset. Routine Tasks The organization spends any number of Personnel on each axis and gains that many points of Staff on the same axis. General Personnel explicitly cannot be spent on this. Resolve Attacks All organizations with an Attack Crisis make a Standard Force check for each one. If successful, the organization sets it to Handled. Trouble Brewing Each organization rolls dice equal to its number of Leaders and takes that much random Trouble. Actions Phase Roll a die. Each organization takes up to that many actions, each declared simultaneously. If the result is 1, proceed to the end phase; otherwise, repeat the Actions phase. Keep in mind that players may come up with actions that are not represented here. These Miscellaneous actions should be handled as follows: * If the action harms another organization, resolve it using an opposed Force check. * If the action benefits another organization, resolve it using a Force check or let the target gain a larger benefit by harming the organization. * If the action neither benefits nor harms another organization, but still involves it, resolve it using an opposed Force vs Stability check. * If the action is purely internal, resolve it using a Stability check. * If it is linked to a specific axis, use that axis's skills. Otherwise, let the player choose an axis. * If the action calls for the leader's attention or authority, it costs Focus. If the leader has to get personally involved on the ground, it costs (one die) Focus. All actions with a Focus cost also require either Personnel or Funds. * If the action is too big for one person to handle alone, it costs Personnel. If it requires large numbers of people, it costs (one die) Personnel. The required Personnel are always the same axis as the action or Crisis involved; remember that general Personnel can be used for any Personnel cost other than assigning Staff. If no axis is specified, they may be spent from any axis. * If the action involves recruiting outside help or using the organization's own resources, it costs Funds. Expensive actions cost (one die) Funds. * If an action has no other costs, it costs either Focus or Personnel. * If an action increases a permanent stat or harms another organization, it should inflict one die of Trouble or require its target's trust. Internal Actions Internal actions are those related to the organization itself. Many of them deal with growth and maintenance. Administer (Crisis X) Persistent Focus. Cost: '''(One die) Focus. 1 (X's axis) Personnel or 1 Funds. One leader makes an appropriate (X's Difficulty) skill check. If successful, set the Crisis to Handled. Advance Agenda '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 general Personnel or (1 die) Funds. Add one point to a Progress Plank. This may have effects on other organizations, adding or removing either points on Progress Planks or Trouble. Build (Asset X) '''Cost: '''1 Focus. (X's Cost) Funds. Gain X. Deploy (Crisis X) '''Persistent Personnel. Cost: '1 (X's axis) Personnel. Make a (X's Difficulty) (X's axis) Stability check. If successful, set X to Handled. Manage (Axis X) '''Cost: '(Number Y) X Personnel. Y Funds. Make a Standard Stability check. If successful, reduce X trouble by Y. Recruit Generalist '''Cost: '''1 Focus. (Axes) Funds. Make a Standard (axis with highest Stability) Stability check at a penalty equal to the bonus your remaining general Personnel would apply to a check. If successful, increase permanent general Personnel by 1. If failed, take one die of Trouble. Recruit (Axis X) Specialist '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 Funds. Make a Standard X Stability check at a penalty equal to the bonus your remaining X Personnel would apply to a check. If successful, increase permanent X Personnel by 1. If failed, take one die of Trouble. Retrench '''Cost: '''None. Damage Scope and make a Standard (axis with highest Stability) Stability check. If successful, halve all Trouble ratings. Spend (Crisis X) '''Persistent Funds. Cost: '''(X's Cost) Funds. Make a (X's Difficulty) (X's axis) Stability check. If successful, set X to Handled. External Actions Most external actions require a target. The GM may rule that certain targets are not viable, due to distance or other concerns; players may ask at any time whether targets are viable, either for their own actions or for those of another organization. At the GM’s discretion, some actions that normally require a shared axis may not under certain conditions. For instance, a media company may be able to attack a secret conspiracy’s Concealment using its own Reputation, while being vulnerable to Reputation attacks by a government’s Politics. Attack (Organization X) on (Axis Y shared with X) '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 Y Personnel. Both the organization and X gain the Attack on (Y) Crisis targeting one another. Cooperate With (Organization X) on (Crisis Y) '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 Funds. If X takes a Cooperate With (you) on (any Crisis of the same axis as Y) action this turn, all subsequent actions you take involving Y this turn are made at a Mild bonus until and unless X takes a Defect Against (you) on (any Crisis) action. Declare Peace With (Organization X) '''Cost: '''None. If X takes a Declare Peace With (you) action this turn, both organizations resolve all Attack Crises they have targeting one another. Otherwise, set all Attack Crises you have targeting X to Unhandled and take one die of Trouble. Defect Against (Organization X) on (Crisis Y) '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 Funds. For all of X's Crises on the same axis as Y, if X has taken a Cooperate With (you) on (that Crisis) action this turn, all subsequent actions X takes involving that Crisis this turn are made at a Moderate penalty. A number of actions you take involving Y equal to the number of Cooperate With (you) on (Y) actions X has taken this turn are made at a Mild bonus. Expand Into (Organization X) '''Persistent Focus. Persistent Personnel. 'Cost: '(One die) Focus. (One die) Funds. (One die) Personnel. If X collapses or takes the Retrench action this turn, gain one permanent point each of Funds, general Personnel, and Personnel on each axis shared with X. Gain one die of Trouble. Gift (Asset X you control) to (Organization Y) '''Cost: '''1 Focus or 1 Personnel. Give X to Y. If Y refuses after seeing X, X returns to you and you must exhaust it as soon as you are able. This action is kept secret from all organizations other than you and Y. Raid (Asset X) by (Axis Y shared with X's owner) Means '''Cost: '''1 Funds. 1 Personnel. Make an opposed Y Force check against X's owner. If successful, steal and immediately liquidate X. Sabotage (Crisis X) Efforts '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 Funds. Make an opposed (X's axis) Force check against X's owner. If successful, set X to Unhandled. Gain one die of Trouble. Sabotage (Organization X) Operations '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 (Axis Y shared with X) Personnel Make an opposed Y Force check against X. If successful, X gains one non-special Crisis on Y chosen by the GM. Sabotage (Organization X) (Axis Y shared with X) Resources '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 Funds. 1 Y Personnel. Make an opposed Y Force check against X. If successful, X permanently loses one point of Funds and one point of Y Personnel. Gain one die of Trouble. Spy on (Organization X) by (Axis Y shared with X) Means '''Cost: '''1 Focus. 1 Funds. 1 Y Personnel. Make an opposed Y Force check against X's Y Stability. If successful, ask X one question, which must be answered truthfully. This question must be one that can be answered in one of the following forms: yes, no, unknown, a name (whether of a person, an action, an Asset, a Crisis, or another organization), the value of one trait, or the variables of an Asset or Crisis. End Phase Do the following in order. Old Business Each Unhandled Crisis inflicts its Unhandled Trouble. Each Handled Crisis inflicts its Handled Trouble. If any Crises have run out their Duration, set them to Resolved. Set each Handled Crisis to its Handled State. Finally, remove all Resolved Crises. Check For Collapse If squared < Trouble on any axis, gain the Death Throes Crisis and make a (axis with highest Trouble- Staff squared) Stability check at the difficulty given below. If the check fails, the organization collapses. Check Planks If any Plank is completed, remove it, gain the benefit listed, and add a new one. New Business If > Staff on any axis, roll (Trouble - Staff) dice. If any are showing 1, remove one die of Trouble from that axis and gain a Crisis. This applies to each axis.